The Puppy
by thechristomycolfer
Summary: A short little drabble I wrote with Kurt and Blaine married and as fathers.


_**A/N: **Hey there! This is a short drabble. Which means it's short. And a drabble. Anyways, It's a Klaine future fic, in which they are married and are fathers. To be honest, this was inspired by a post I saw long ago on tumblr. I couldn't find the post._

_This story is only like 650 words, and I just really felt like publishing it. I'm not going to go around begging for reviews, but it __would __honestly mean the world to me if you reviewed this. Like really. Even a simple 3 word sentence would do. ;D _

_But anyways, without further ado, Here you go! Enjoy!__  
_

* * *

Kurt rummaged through his pocket in search of his house keys. He was balancing bags of groceries in his left arm as his managed to turn the key in the lock and kick the door open with his leg. "I'm home..." he said, his voice slowly fading.

At the sight in front of him, he nearly dropped his groceries.

"What the _hell_ happened here?" he cried out, storming into the house. It looked like a tornado had literally hit the place. What had once been the kitchen was buried in piles of dishes. Everything was all over the place and the wall was splattered with what seemed like (hopefully) chocolate. The couches had been moved around and clothes were all over the place. Kurt cringed at the sight of the mess. "Blaine! Elizabeth! What-" Kurt started to yell, but a curly haired man popped out from behind a couch and ran over to his husband, nearly tripping as he did so.

"Listen, Kurt, I can explain, I really can... Funny story actually..." Blaine said calmly. Elizabeth had been hiding behind the island in the kitchen. She slowly stood up and Kurt screamed.

She had, in her arms, a puppy.

It was a small little thing. He seemed to be a pitbull or a bulldog, or something like that, but Kurt didn't care. He loved animals and all, but...

"Elizabeth Rachel Anderson-Hummel, why the hell do you have a dog?" Kurt shouted, his voice getting higher as he did so.

Elizabeth furrowed her eyebrows. "Shh dad, I just got him to sleep! It took me and papa forever!" she told him, rocking the puppy that was sound asleep in her arms back and forth. Blaine put his hands on his husband's shoulders. "It's okay Kurt, I'll clean up-"

Kurt shook his head. "Why do you guys have a _dog_? We don't have room for a dog, or the time, and not to mention that he'll make such a mess...And _why _is the house such a mess? Blaine!"

"I-I know, but the poor fellow looked so sad and alone-" Blaine started. He hadn't really thought beforehand what he would tell Kurt.

"How do you know that he doesn't have rabies? Or some other crazy disease?" said Kurt.

"I-well- he doesn't seem like- I was picking Lizzie up from school and Dylan was with me, and this little guy was in a box, and they were giving him away for free, and it was raining, and I couldn't resist and Elizabeth forced me to, you know how she can be, and Dylan was crying and... I couldn't just leave him Kurt..." Blaine looked into his husband's eyes.

"We also made cupcakes." Blaine said in a small voice.

His hazel eyes met his husband's glasz, and Blaine gave Kurt that look. The one look that the other man could never resist. He raised an eyebrow and then threw his hands up into the air. "Fine, fine, we'll keep him." Kurt said finally. "Yay!" Elizabeth exclaimed, planting a light kiss on the puppy's forehead. Blaine kissed Kurt on his cheek. "Another kid, Kurt!"

"I actually _do _want a dog… but can you explain the mess?" Kurt said, walking towards his daughter and looking down at the puppy.

"Well, we brought him home and he ran around and you know how tiny he is…" Blaine started to explain but stopped mid-sentence and looked at his 6 year old daughter for help.

"He ran around the house and hid behind the biggest things and even pooped once and did all these crazy things and we couldn't catch him… but Papa _finally _caught him and we rocked him to sleep…"

Elizabeth handed the puppy to Kurt, who smiled softly at it and rocked it back and forth.

"Hey there little guy…" He whispered to it.

Kurt looked up at Blaine. "By the way, I'm not cleaning up after him, Blaine, that's your job."

"I love you too, Kurt."


End file.
